Corticotropin Releasing Factor (CRF) is a peptide including 41 amino acid isolated from ovine hypothalamic in 1981. It was suggested that CRF was released from hypothalamic and controlled a secretion of adrenocorticotropic hormone (ACTH) from hypophysis [Science, 218, 377-379 (1982)].
ACTH, which is released by a stimulation of CRF, stimulates a secretion of cortisol from adrenal cortex, and relates to a systemic action for reproduction, growth, gastrointestinal function, inflammation, immune system, nervous system, etc. Consequently, CRF is believed to plays a role as a regulator of these functions. In view of those things, an involvement of CRF with neuropsychiatric diseases, digestive diseases has received attention.
On the other hand, the depression patients and the anxiety disorder patients increase, and the number also of depression patients with the slight illness increases recently. Moreover, an aged patient is commanding a majority in the depression patient. Under these circumstances, from the earliness of the appearance of the effect and in view of the side effect, neuropsychiatric disease treatment which can be easily used is requested more and more.
Currently, for the treatment of neuropsychiatric diseases, for example, tricyclic antidepressants, tetracyclic antidepressants, monoamine oxidase inhibitors, serotonin and noradrenaline reuptake inhibitors (SNRI), selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRI), etc. as antidepressant are used. However, the therapeutic gain is not enough; it will take a long time by the time the effect appears; drowsiness, a dryness of the mouth, constipation, difficulty feelings in micturition, etc. are seen as a side effect. As an antianxiety agent, such as benzodiazepine anxiolytic, thienodiazepine anxiolytic, non-benzodiazepine anxiolytic etc. are used. However, the therapeutic gain is not also enough; decrease in mental movement function and decrease in concentration and attention power, drowsiness, stagger, dizziness, headache, amnesia, etc. are seen as a side effect.
In WO2003/099286, it is described that a compound of a formula (A):

wherein Y1A, Y2A and Y3A are each independently a hydrogen atom, halogen, —CN, alkyl or the like; ZA is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; R1A is a hydrogen atom, alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl or the like; R2A and R3A are each independently a hydrogen atom, halogen, alkyl or the like; nA is 0 to 4; AA represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a nitrogen atom, but when AA is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom, R5A is not present; and R4A and R5A each independently represent a hydrogen atom, alkyl or the like, in this connection, necessary parts were extracted from the description of groups, has the action to control Eg5 motor protein and becomes a therapeutic agent for a proliferative disease such as a cancer (cf. Patent Reference 1).
In WO2004/009784, it is described that a compound of a formula (B):
wherein ZB is selected from the group consisting of an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a nitrogen atom, a hydroxyl group and a chlorine atom, and when ZB is a hydroxyl group or a chlorine atom, R41B and R42B are not present; XB and YB are each independently selected from the group consisting of —O—, —OCO— and the like or not present; R1B is a hydrogen atom, methyl or the like; R2B and R3B are each independently a hydrogen atom, alkyl or the like; and R6B represents a hydrogen atom, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, heterocyclo, substituted heterocyclo or the like, in this connection necessary parts were extracted from the description of groups, has a tyrosine kinase inhibitory activity and is useful as an antitumor agent (cf. Patent Reference 2).
In WO2005/026126, it is described that a compound of a formula (C):
wherein AC ring is a 5- or 6-membered single ring which may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituent groups; BC ring is a 5- to 7-membered monocyclic unsaturated heterocyclic ring which may further contain, other than a nitrogen atom, W1C and W2C, 1 or 2 hetero atoms selected from a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom and/or a sulfur atom which may be oxidized, and may be further substituted; W1C and W2C are each independently a carbon atom or a nitrogen atom; ZC is —NR3C—, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom which may be oxidized or —CR4CR5C— wherein R4C and R5C each independently represent a hydrogen atom, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or C2-6 alkynyl which may be substituted, or R4C and R5C may together represent (i) an oxo group, (ii) a C2-5 alkylene group wherein one carbon atom may be replaced with one oxygen atom, nitrogen atom, or sulfur atom which may be oxidized wherein the C2-5 alkylene group may be substituted with a substituent group or (iii) a C1-6 alkylidene group which may be substituted; R1C represents (i) C1-15 alkyl, C2-15 alkenyl or C2-15 alkynyl which may be substituted, (ii) amino which may be protected, (iii) hydroxyl which may be protected, (iv) mercapto which may be protected, (v) —S(O)nCR6C, (vi) —COR7C or (vii) a cyclic group which may be substituted; and R2C represents an unsaturated cyclic group which may be substituted, in this connection necessary parts were extracted from the description of groups, has a CRF antagonistic activity (cf. Patent Reference 3).
In WO2007/069565, it is described that a compound of a formula (D):
wherein XD, YD and WD each independently represent carbon atom or nitrogen atom and ZD is CH or a nitrogen atom;  is a single bond or a double bond; R1D is (1) a C3-10 branched alkyl group which may be substituted or (2) a —(CH2)mD—NR4DR5D group; R2D and R3D are each independently (1) a hydrogen atom, (2) a halogen atom, hydroxy which may be protected, amino which may be protected or C1-4 alkyl group which may be substituted with carboxyl which may be protected, (3) a C2-4 alkenyl group, (4) a C2-4 alkynyl group, (5) a nitrile group, (6) COOR6D group, (7) CONR7DR8D group, (8) COR101D group, (9) S(O)nDR102D group or (10) a halogen atom; and ArD represents an aromatic cyclic group which may be substituted; in this connection, necessary parts were extracted from the description of groups, has a CRF antagonistic activity (cf. Patent Reference 4).
In WO2007/069671, it is described that a compound of a formula (E):
wherein X1E is a nitrogen atom and X2E is a carbon atom, or X1E is a carbon atom and X2E is a nitrogen atom; Y1E is CR4E or a nitrogen atom; Y2E is CH or a nitrogen atom; wherein Y1 and Y2 do not represent a nitrogen atom at the same time:
represents
R1E is (1) a C3-10 branched alkyl group which may be substituted or (2) —(CH2)mE—NR5ER6E group; R2E, R3E and R4E are each independently a hydrogen atom, a C1-4 alkyl group which may be substituted with a halogen atom, a C2-4 alkenyl group, a C2-4 alkynyl group, a nitrile group, COOR7E group, CONR8ER9E group or a halogen atom; R5E and R6E are each independently C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted, or R5E is a hydrogen atom and R6E is a C3-6 branched alkyl group which may be substituted; mE is 0 or an integer of 1 to 3; R7E is a hydrogen atom or a C1-4 alkyl group; R8E and R9E are each independently a hydrogen atom or a C1-4 alkyl group; and ArE represents an aromatic cyclic group which may be substituted, has a CRF antagonistic activity (cf. Patent Reference 5).    [Patent Document 1] WO 2003/099286    [Patent Document 2] WO 2004/009784    [Patent Document 3] WO 2005/026126    [Patent Document 4] WO 2007/069565    [Patent Document 5] WO 2007/069671